


Xeno Biology

by TrashyOpossum



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22227889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashyOpossum/pseuds/TrashyOpossum
Summary: A xenobiologist finds a bit more life than she was expecting!
Kudos: 7





	Xeno Biology

Whack!  
“‘Be a xenobiologist’, they said.”  
Whack whack!  
“It’ll be fun, they said!”  
Vi grumbled to herself as she hacked her way into the dense jungle. Microedge blade making easy work of the thick and thorny vines that hung between towering fungal ‘trees’. Her spaceship smouldered away in its impact crater behind her. It’s distress beacon was set, and help would be here. Eventually. Behind that, the twin, distant, binary suns had begun to sink slowly behind a dense forest of strange mushroom-like plants that loomed like trees above the small clearing she’d managed to crash in.  
“Lousy, no-good, fraggin’...”  
Her sentence trailed off into silence. A micrometeor had punched its way through her ship and out the other side, carving its way through her stabilizing engines, as she approached orbit. The remaining engine, suddenly without its balance, threw Vi and her ship wildly off course, dropping her out of alignment and into the atmosphere. Her other arm hung in a makeshift sling. She needed to find something more flexible than vines and spongy myconial fungus flesh. She needed to set her arm, and quickly. Help was on the way, and her wrist-bound holodisplay made a real-time map of her location, she couldn’t get lost. Well, she couldn’t get too lost, anyway. She only had to hold out until help did show up. But that could be days, or weeks, or months out on the outskirts of space. Any passing ship would be obliged to help and would be paid handsomely a ‘securing’ fee for the return of Esperon corp. employees and property.  
Currently the wrist bound device displayed her distress call, giving time, location and her ID. Her portrait stared out at her from the pale blue light. Tanned to dark-caramel skin, short taut curls of dark brown hair, violently green eyes. Her eyes flicked over to the weight section, this thing kept tabs on her physicals in real time and… ugh. She rolled her eyes away and carried on through the jungle-like environs.  
“Gee Vi, you really fucked it up this time.”  
She’d volunteered to come here, this level 7 planet. Breathable air and a relatively normal 1.3 earth gravities made it an attractive prospect, even if the planet was way out on the fringes of known space. Officially, she was here to survey the wildlife, to determine the impact of a planet-sized mining operation. Planets with intelligent life were simply catalogued and left to their own, planets with only vegetation and wildlife would be subject to mining.  
Unofficially, she wanted to see some goddamn aliens! She’d seen all manner of vegetations and growths on otherwise barren worlds, but had yet to see anything resembling a higher life form, something with a brain or at least analogous to a one. The feeble light from the twin binary stars seemed to grow further away as she ventured deeper into the fungal forest, hoping to find a dried vine or root or something to splint her arm, she’d even take a bone of some unfortunate critter! So far she’d seen little. The fungal cap canopy grew ever closer together and slowly the light was blocked out, replaced by soft glowing shades of other, smaller fungus, eerily bioluminescent in the dimming light. The tops of the ‘trees’ seemed to pulse gently on their undersides, edges curling in like a terrestrial jellyfish. 

It wasn’t until she was quite inside the forest that she realized Three Things.

The first was that she was quite far from her ship.

The second was that the suns were setting as she was leaving, and it was very quickly growing dark. A thin ‘snow’ of spores seemed to shake loose with the throbbing of the mushroom-like caps and fell silently around her.

The third was that she did NOT want to be out of her ship in the dark. 

She could find a splint on the ship maybe, or maybe search the clearing for the medkit the ship was supposed to come with. Knowing her luck it’d probably been vaporized by the micrometeorite impact. She looked at her holodisplay, the ship was a good distance away. Had she really been walking for an hour already? She turned and… something stood a short distance away, she yelped in surprise, paused to look at it, and then screamed in full.  
It stood easily twice her height. It had long, pointed ears, almost twice as wide as her hand, and probably three times as high, drawn to a dull point at the tip of each, translucently thin, and twitching this way and that as she took it in. It’s head was had smooth skin, greyish brown, stretched over a long skull, almost like a dog’s. Jaw muscles rippled under the thin flesh as it silently twitched. A quick breath in and silent breath out, it’s whole upper body reverberating with the movement. It was completely eyeless. A spade-shaped nose, specked with a symmetrical pattern of bioluminescent pits around its circumference, perched above a strange jaw, she noted its entire dentition was exposed, no skin or flesh covered the sharp looking incisors or canines, even the diastema between the incisors and molars was bare, nothing but glistening gums between the sets of teeth.  
“H...holy shit!” she managed, stunned.  
It took a step forward and she finally noticed, it had four arms, two in a roughly humanoid configuration, and two that seemed to curl up over its back, its torso and shoulders were covered in a rusty, shaggy fur, making way for that greyish skin midway down its upper arms. Each arm was tipped in three thick fingers, two digits and one ‘thumb’ that opposed them. The fur also receded along its belly, and its legs were bare, the skin stretching taut after its strong looking thigh muscles and terminating in thick hoof-like things, curved down slightly to grip on the loamy soil beneath, presumably climb into the canopy. It certainly explained some of the regular marks she’d noticed earlier on the trunks of the fungus. Curved gouges in the soft material, bruising dark around them.  
It did that silent huff again, it’s body rising and falling with the short, sharp breath. It’s ears twitched. Echolocation? She checked the holodisplay on her wrist, keeping one eye on… whatever it was. She made the appropriate gesture with just her thumb, and sure enough, supersonic pips had been made in her vicinity for… well over an hour now. Had it followed her?  
It looked like it must primarily walk on all fours, using its other two arms to interact with it’s environment and-  
Whump, it took another step towards Vi, drawing her out of her thoughts of biology and right back to it. A real live alien. An undocumented species and it was staring, (could it stare?) right at her.  
It seemed to be watching her, she sidled this way and that as quietly as she could and it would simply huff and turn those massive bat-like ears towards her. She had no doubt it could outrun her, she had little choice but to watch and wait. Tearing off through the forest and breaking her other arm would really, really suck.  
There wasn’t supposed to be intelligent life here, but the way this think followed her movements, she couldn’t help but feel a sense of some sort of intelligence behind that bizarre looking thing.  
Then, it made a snuffling noise, breathing heavily through its nose. Another step brought it closer, then closer still. She made the effort not to back away, it wasn’t tearing her apart yet and didn’t seem hostile or seem to think of her as a meal.  
She flinched away when its hand reached out to her, resting with soft gentleness on her shoulder. The smell of it washed over her. A thick scent, sweet and herbal and pleasant, like fine incense, washed over her. She felt struck dumb. Staring up into this thing’s nose as where as was she gonna look at? It was certainly preferable to looking at its fraggin’ teeth.  
Another breath, she drew in the scent of it again, swaying slightly with the headyness of the scent. “Whuh…?” She asked, of nobody in particular.  
She felt awestruck, so close to the creature, it leaned forward, snuffling again, breathing in HER scent, she guessed. She felt its warm, damp breath against her neck, its hand still on her shoulder, hardly gripping at all, but she could hardly move anyway. What was happening? Her head swam, had she hit it in the crash and just now the concussion was setting in? It was possibl-  
“Oh.” she said, partially insensible, its nose had left her neck and had travelled down her body, pausing at her armpit, breast, and finally between her legs. It’s upper hands resting on trees to balance itself as it leaned down and seemed to breathe in every last bit of her. Its relative silence was unnerving but she couldn’t bring herself to move. The only sounds were her soft, stunned, panting breaths, and its soft huffing as it breathed her in.  
It stayed there, huffing at the crotch of her jumpsuit for some minutes. She hazily recalled hoping to get this job done quick as being planetside and on your period was awful, and she was due for that mess within the week.  
It stood back up, that three fingered hand dropped from Vi’s shoulder to her slung up arm, touching it tenderly with a single digit. She tried to draw away but her feet refused to obey, and the effort made her head swim and sway, she breathed in more of its scent. Its mouth opened, she was paralyzed, a long, serpentine tongue slid from its mouth wrapping around her arm. Pain flared in a dull and distant way, racing aching warmth up to her shoulder. Slowly the pain faded, replaced by a curious numbness. It huffed, then yanked on her arm, pulling the fractured bone straight and, surprisingly, setting it, she’d need a splint, still, but the bone was no longer at such a risk of healing crookedly. The sensation was exceptionally uncomfortable but without pain. Anesthetic saliva? The thought seemed to float through an empty expanse that was her mind at the moment.  
It gripped her under her armpits with its upper arms. “Wh- no… s-ssssstop.” She protested weakly, trying to pull away, trying to run, trying to get away. Her body felt like clay. It lifted her with ease while the lower arms stripped away her pants, easily shredding through the tough surviv-tek fabric. “Lemmee… huh…. Goooo…” She groaned softly, feebly kicking at it. Her legs felt like lead, she could hardly even set her legs swaying. Having bared her lower half she felt those lower hands grip her feet, pulling them into an easy A-shape. Through the haze she felt exceptionally exposed.  
And dizzy, she was so dizzy… her head swam and lolled on her neck, she tried so hard to focus but found herself lost in the subtle pattern of its huffing breaths and near-silent chuffing as it echolocated at her. Her head tipped forward, a grey-pink something had made its presence known, she dazedly followed it to its source, some sort of thick tail-like appendage swooped up at from behind its legs. Her focus dribbled away again. Right up until she felt something against her thigh, warm, sticky, slick. It followed her thigh, right up between her legs, pressing dully through the trimmed hair between her legs and ever so gently along her outer lips. “Oh wh-th-fck…” she mumbled, a feeble punch landing on its arm. It held her still, unable to move, all four arms gripping her, keeping her suspended in the air, keeping her still.  
Warmth slowly spread up from between her legs, her heart beat a little faster, the thick, sticky wetness between her legs seemed so warm as it clung thickly to her sex and pubic hair. She tingled from head to toe, feeling the incessant rubbing of this tail tip. These tingles spread out from there and then concentrated right back in, back to her core, centered on her sex, seeming to fly there from every part of her body, till it felt like she was practically on fire. She twisted her hips against its tail, pressing into it, the soft pressure, intense tingling, and foggy mind slowly combining into one deep, rushing urge.  
Still it only seemed to chuff and breathe and work its tail, oh so softly against her. She felt long globs of its thick secretions running down her leg. “Mmnnnn…” She moaned, the sound seeming to slip out without bidding, involuntarily escaping her throat. “Huuhhhnmn..” The soft pressure was making her twitch and kick, desperately trying to get a little more… purchase, on that sticky tip.  
Finally, it obliged. It had twin tapered tips, they felt hard against her soft lips, and then, slowly, almost agonizingly, it pressed a little deeper, wriggling like some sort of slow motion lamprey, its undulating waves driving the tip of it inside her in a few swift pushes. Her head flopped forward, she found herself thinking idly, ‘cripes it’s as big as someone’s arm.’ as it wriggled deeper into her. She felt her sex stretch around this thick invading member, studded with twin sets of bumps and ridges, teasing her oh so fucking deep inside. She moaned hotly as it did, unable to hold back the noise any longer. She felt it wriggle ever deeper, in, up, up with every wriggling undulation. “Uhn- ffffuuuuuhhhhck…” She groaned needily. It seemed to reach her very depths, hard tips pressing right up against the very back of her sex. She felt filled with it, lost in its scent and the huge thing between her legs. She shuddered as its wavy undulations ratched up the sensation, every wave bringing her closer. Her body clenched around its tail, as she tried to curl inwards around it, feeling rubbery in that blissful moment, she couldn’t hold her pleasure in and it splurted out messily from between her legs, dribbling down its tail and her thighs and calves, hot and wet. It undulated again, and she felt something inside her give resistance, a dull pain so far away pinged through her for a moment, pulling from behind her bellybutton and from the depths of her sex. It faded shortly as whatever was resisting slowly, slowly gave way to this enormous invading tendril of flesh. How could it possibly have gone even deeper than it had already? She wanted to grab it, to stroke it, but she couldn’t move her arms far enough or well enough. It chuffed a low sound, some sort of softly hooting grunt. She shivered in response. The tail seemed still, now, but she could feel it wriggling, pulsing inside her. It carried on the low chuffing noise, rhythmically panting its sound, and the tail resumed its undulating wriggling again, moving like waves inside her, but this time going no deeper. Dully, she wondered why it had stopped when something even larger pressed against her sex. Focussing for as long as she could she spotted why, a thick bulge had appeared in the tail, she could see another an inch or two past that, and another, and another, all along the arm-like tail. “OH hhhhelll….” she groaned, twisting as that bulge pushed past her outer lips.  
The bulge, the egg, she guessed, squeezed along the tail with wavy undulations, like a snake working its prey down. She felt the thick protuberance push into her, spreading her even wider around its girth as it squeezed into her, she felt it go deep and she moaned out again, hot into the still air. Just as she felt the egg might split her open it was pushed fully into her, and with an audible squelch, was deposited within her, directly into her womb. Another egg followed shortly after, spreading her wide, the tail’s secretions squirting out as the egg made its way in, splattering heavy and wet on the ground beneath her. It was pumping her full of eggs and she wanted more, grinding down, bearing down against each one to increase the sensation as her belly grew bigger and heavier with its payload. The rhythmic motions of the eggs slowly faded from uncomfortable to pleasureable, her shirt pulled up from her distending belly as she ground her hips into the huge tail-cock thing, urging another egg from it, fucking it. A particular nub kept rubbing against her clit with the tail’s motions and soon she “Ohhh fuuuuck!” She moaned, body shuddering as she came again, the deep sensations inside her made Vi into a small fountain as she came vigorously, squirting heavily over the tail and her legs. The tail’s motions seemed to grow quicker too, the constant quantity of eggs slowly reducing as its wriggling speed increased until, gradually, the last one slipped into her. She groaned against the sensation as the tail practically fucked her. The creature let out one last hooting grunt, and its tail swelled, stiffening completely within her for a beat.  
Then it spasmed, pulsing strongly within her, and she felt flood filling the rest of the space in her now swollen womb with something hot and liquid and plentiful. It squeezed what felt like liters of… what, alien cum? Some sort of sustenance for the things it’d put in her?  
It withdrew its tail so suddenly she came again, feet finally coming to touch the ground as she curled over herself, a thick black ichor blopping hotly from between her legs, at least some squeezed out in a thick stream from her body’s spasming contractions.  
She took a breath, and then passed right the fuck out.

When she came to, it was gone. Or seemed to be. She stood, shakily, looking with dismay at the remains of her pants. Something black and sticky oozed slowly from between her legs, rolling down them in thick blobs. She swayed, checking her holodisplay. Several hours had passed, an extract ship was a few hours out. She supposed that was lucky. But she had some serious explaining to do, she thought, looking down at her swollen belly. 

She’d have to mark this planet as un-viable for mining, there was too much to discover here. As she got on her way, she felt something squirm slickly within her. A shiver ran through her body, and she had to pause for a moment or risk keeling over as her knees became weak with the feeling. Yes, she’d have to bring others here, too, there were many in need of hosts to carry their brood, within the depths of this fungal jungle.


End file.
